The first time together
by Arlise-Mayaya
Summary: Nunca lo habia visto en persona, elena me habia dicho todo sobre el, pero nunca me lo imagine que fuera tan guapo. OC Damon


_**The first time together**_

_Damon Maryanna One Shot_

_Para: Maryanna, tkm. Espero que este fic te guste._

_Disclaimer: los personajes aquí no me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen (O solo Damon) a L. J Smith. Maryanna (Erotic Sensei) es una de mis mejores amigas._

_**Aviso:**_

_**CONTIENE LEMON O.O, SI NO TE GUSTA EL LEMON COMO A MI XD, NO TE LO RECOMIENDO.**_

**Gracias**

-¡Damon!-exclame exaltada, nunca lo había visto en persona pero mi amiga Elena me había dicho todo sobre él (*). Era mucho más guapo de lo que siempre me lo había imaginado.

-¿Cómo me conoces?-dijo con una voz jodidamente seductora y sexy, mientras yo no apartaba la mirada de la suya.

-Elena es amiga mía, me conto de ti y de Stefan.

Me miro con desdén. Pero pude ver deseo en su mirada, me extrañe un poco, normalmente los hombres me deseaban, claro estaba muy buena pero no podía creer que alguien tan perfecto como Damon Salvatore me deseara.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Maryanna

El simplemente me miro no dijo nada, no sabia si era que estaba jodidamente bueno o estaba usando control mental pero una cosa era segura: Lo quería dentro, muy dentro de mi.

Me quede muda, el sonrió tentadoramente, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

X

X

X

La noche tiñó el cielo de un azul oscuro, tirando a negro.

Estaba en mi habitación aun hiperventilándome por mi pequeño encuentro con Damon, ¿Cómo era posible que Elena se resistiera ante semejante cuerpo?. Claro ella tenía a Stefan para distraerla de la tentación, pero yo no tenía a nadie y quería estar con Damon con mucha desesperación.

De pronto un ruido emergió de la ventana haciéndome brincar, cuando gire para ver que era, era Damon mirándome desde la ventana.

Corrí a abrirle la ventana.

-¿Te importaría invitarme a pasar?-dijo con una media sonrisa que hacía que me volviera completamente loca.

-¿Qué quieres Damon?

-A ti Maryanna-dijo sexymente haciendo que me perdiera en sus azules ojos que contrastaban con su negra ropa haciéndolos relucir aun mas.

-¿Y si no lo hago?-dije intentando controlar mis impulsos.

-Los dos nos quedaremos con las ganas.

-Pasa-dije rendida esperando que me mordiera hasta que perdiera la cabeza.

Primero pensé que solo quería mi sangre y como mi sueño más loco era que un vampiro me mordiera, estaba lista.

Se acerco lentamente a mi y me besó. Dulce primero, apasionado después...

Qué bien se sentía estar dentro de la boca de Damon.

Yo reaccione y le rodee el cuello con los brazos. Él puso una mano en mi cintura para profundizar el beso. Nuestras lenguas se tocaban y jugaban entre ellas, luego nos separamos para que yo recuperara el oxigeno.

Me senté en la cama lentamente me quito mi blusa de tirantes y mi pequeño short de piyama y solo me dejo en mi ropa interior.

Mientras el se quitaba su ropa velozmente. Yo solo reí, era una suerte que hoy tuviera mi pequeño conjunto de tanga roja con negro.

El cuando termino de desvestirse dejo ver su enorme miembro erecto y palpitante de 25 cm. Con solo verlo me excite.

Se acerco a la cama donde estaba sentada y buscó mis pechos sacándome el sósten de manera cálida y sensual. Con una caricias aquí y allá por parte de el, llevándose consigo mi última prenda, los preliminares habían acabado, me besó apasionadamente poniéndose encima de mi...

Los besos de él descendieron a mi cuello, mientras que con una mano empezó a pellizcar suavemente mis pezones.

-¿es tu primera vez?-preguntó.

-A ver corazón. ¿Enserio tienes la estúpida idea de que soy virgen?, Eso ya es ser un poco pendejo-dije enfurecida. Yo no me veía tan inocente, de echo soy una pervertida, ¿Por qué me preguntaba eso? Parecia que solo me quería hace enfurecer.

-Ok, lo siento, solo te preguntaba por qué te voy a hacer sentir lo que ningún hombre te a hecho sentir -

Empecé a besar el cuello de Damon, quien con sus manos estaba masajeando mis nalgas. ¡Puta madre! ¿Por qué todos me agarraban de las nalgas?.

Él besó sus pezones mientras yo le tocaba el pelo, cosa que le encantaba al hombre.

Damon llevó un dedo a mi entrepierna, y lo empezó a frotar contra mi protuberancia que tenía en mi centro.

El, aumentó la rápidez y sintió como me contraía encima de él..

-Estás muy húmeda- me informó

-Lo sé. Todo es por ti. Damon Salvatore.-

Él la giró y me penetró de una. Eso que me había dicho no se me iba a olvidar por mucho tiempo. Nuestros cuerpos se unieron con una armonía perfecta que ninguno de los dos podría haber imaginado.

Él empezó moviéndose suavemente, pero cuando yo me moví con él, empezó un ritmo desesperado.

No pude hacer más que gemir, ese chico me estaba haciendo sentir el placer mas grande de todos.

Sus colmillos emergieron, yo ladee la cabeza un poco y me mordió con una desesperación enorme mientas no dejaba de penetrarme.

Senti un dolor punzante al principio que se torno aun más placentero que antes.

Damon empezó, a tocarme los senos.. y en yo me calenté demasiado, mientras sentía correr miel hirviendo por mi entrepierna.

Yo solo podía gritar su nombre y gemir como loca ante tal placer, mientras me acariciaba los pechos .

Estaba tan cerca del orgasmo, tan cerca.. unas embestidas más y llegaría...

Damon al verme gritar como frenetica supo que había llegado, sintió que su clímax estaba a punto... por lo que empezó a tocar mi clítoris con la intención que me corriera mas... y lo hizo... _¡Dios, como lo hizo!._

Ese había sido el mejor encuentro de toda mi vida... y eso que había tenido mucho a lo largo de los años debido a mi temprando despertar sexual...

_**Espero que les guste mi fic, Aun que no se les hace muy pervertida? Jaja. Es que amo escribir Lemon!.**_

_**Maryanna no me mates. Se que te encantara este One shot.**_

_**Tkm.**_

_**Por fa espero reviws.**_

_**Bessoss.**_

_**(*) Elena es la mejor amiga de Maryanna y como sabe que Maryanna ama a los vampiros le cuanta de Damon y Stefan.**_


End file.
